Where did you go?
by jillsky
Summary: AU. Haley James is a conservative 16 year old girl. What happens when Nathan Scott invades her world, but is exactly the opposite of what she had assumed him to be. She falls for him, but when she works up the courage to tell him, will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Where did you go?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill

**Summary:** _AU. Haley James is a conservative 16 year old girl, who's best friends with Lucas Roe and Brooke Davis. What happens when Nathan Scott invades her world, but is exactly the opposite of what she had assumed him to be. She falls for him, but when she finally works up the courage to tell him, will it be to late._

_----------------------------------------------------_

16 year old Haley James was pulling on her hoodie, as she heard the last few lines of her favorite Gwen Stefani song blaring outside her window. Her best friend Brooke was there to pick her up to go back to school shopping, something she hated, and Brooke loved.

"Oh Brookie poo, you never cease to amuse me" she giggled to her self as she ran down the stairs, tripping down the last three.

"HALEY JAMES YOU LOOK SMOKIN!!!!" screamed a high pitched shrill voice, as Haley shut her front door.

"Yea, Brooke, you do realize that I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt right?" Haley replied

"Of course I do Haley, I'm not an idiot, and don't you dare roll your eyes… it's not nice" Brooke pouted

"K, whatever sorry, what were you saying" Haley apologized as she jumped into Brooke's convertible's front seat.

" Just that you're hot!"

"Yea thanks… you too" Haley said. She knew what she was supposed to say, they had this conversation everyday.

"I know, I just like to hear you say it!!" Brooke laughed

Haley couldn't help but smile at her friend, she was just so carefree…everything that Haley wanted to be.

" Anyways Hales, they opened this new store at the mall, and it's huge, but I don't remember what it's called."

"Lemme guess, it sells lingerie, and clothes that look like they should be lingerie."

"Actually no, although we could go to one of those too if you want" she winked "but seriously, it's like this store that has really nice clothes, for like, little kids, us, and old ladies"

"yea well we'll see how nice I think they are when we get in there." Haley responded a little skeptically, as her and Brooke parked the car and walked into the store.

When she got inside, she was actually surprised to find that the clothes were… actually nice, things that she would wear.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed," you actually picked a store I would like!

" Yea," Brooke replied quietly, "I figured one time in 8 years it wouldn't kill me to let you shop in a store you might actually like"

"Awww, Broookie!" Haley laughed as she hugged her best friend

" Yea, yea, whatever, let's just get this over with"

"Omg, I'm shocked! Brooke Davis not wanting to shop?" Haley gasped in fake surprise

"Don't get used to it blondie" Brooke answered as her and Haley started grabbing things off of the racks, trying to find something suitable.

--------------

"Mom, seriously why did you have to bring me shopping with you, couldn't have called that friend of yours or something?" 16 year-old Nathan Scott asked his mom.

"Nathan, it's not like you have anything better to do, we just got here, it's not like you know anyone who's going to see you shopping in the ladies section" Deb Scott replied as she dumped three more suits onto the 5 that Nathan was carrying, "and her names Karen honey."

"Oh, that reminds me, we're having supper at her café tonight, and you're going to meet her son, Lucas… he's your age." She continued

"And why haven't you mentioned him before mom, we've been here 4 days, and I haven't met anyone, I could have at least had someone to play ball with if nothing else" Nathan responded, getting a little bit angry because he'd spent the last four days… alone… with his mom, cause that's the way that every 16 year old wants to spend their last week of summer.

"Oh, Nathan it's just four days." Deb continued as she piled more clothes on Nathan's arms. "Cheer up, you'll meet him tonight, now lets go so I can try on these rad clothes"

Nathan groaned, not only did he have to wait while she tried on 10 different pant suits and 23 dresses, but now he had to listen to her try and talk what she called "hip."

----------------

"Ugh! Brooke, why aren't any of these shirts fitting properly!!" Haley whined as swung open her dresses room door, and ran into something really hard. "Ow" she said pointedly as she looked up. "you aren't Brooke." She said slowly her eyes, locked in a gaze with a pair of icy blue ones.

"err yea.. definitely not." Blue eyes answered not breaking their stare.

"HALEY! Look, I found you a different bra!" Brooke screamed as she walked into the dressing room. A blush crept up Haley's cheeks as she tore her eyes away to look at Brooke.

"Haley, getting it on in the dressing room… I never knew you were so horny!" Brooke laughed as Haley's eyes practically bulged out of her head. When Haley finally got the courage to look at Blue Eyes, he was still looking at her, except this time he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"We were just leaving" Haley simply stated as she ran out of the dressing grabbing Brooke's hand and dragging Brooke behind her.

"See ya later BoyToy!" Brooke called looking back as Haley continued to pull her away.

--------------

Nathan and his mom walk into Karen's Café later on that night and were greeted by Karen and her son Lucas.

"Deb!" Karen exclaimed "I haven't seen you in almost ten years! What took you so long to come back home!"

"Oh you know, L.A. was just so far away , and with Dan, Nathan and the dealership, we just never really got around to coming home, it's not like our parents live here anymore either." Deb answered

While the two women caught up on old time Lucas took the opportunity to introduce himself to Nathan.

"Hey man, Lucas" he said as he outstretched his hand

"Yea, Nathan" he answered shaking Lucas' hand

"So I heard that you're quite the basketball star" Lucas started as he and Nathan sat themselves down in a booth.

"Oh really? Who'd you hear that from?" Nathan asked

"Just word on the street. The whole town's talking. It's the first time we've ever had people come in just to play basketball and then go home. And you're the gossip's juicy subject since you're the famous Tree Hill Dan Scott's son"

"Huh, looks like I already have a reputation to live up to" Nathan answered solemnly

"and 'gossip's juicy subject' man, do you talk like that on a regular basis?"

"Shut up, I'm just quoting my girlfriend" Lucas defended

"Easy there buddy" Nathan laughed. "So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yea, her names Brooke, I guess you'll meet her tomorrow when school starts. She's great. You'll get to meet my best friend Haley too, but I'm not sure how much of her you'll see, all her classes are A.P."

"What makes you think that I couldn't be in any A.P. classes?" Nathan asked a little offended.

"Sorry, but you aren't are you?"

"Yea actually I am."

"Lets hear your schedule, maybe do have some classes with her" Lucas said slightly shocked.

"A.P. English, A.P. Calculus, A.P History, Phys. Ed. and A.P. Chem"

"Shit" was all the speechless Lucas could say

"Yea," Nathan replied smirking "I'm not exactly stupid."

Karen and Deb looked at their boys, watching them talk like they had been friends forever, and smiled.

"I think our boys will be great friends." Karen said quietly looking at Deb, "Just like their fathers used to be"

--------------

"HALEY!" Lydia James, Haley's mom called, "Lucas is here to pick you up for school!"

"Yea I'm coming!" Haley answered down the stairs

"Watch your step hon." Lydia said calmly as Haley reached the third stair and nearly tripped. "Don't want you missing your first day of school" she said smiling.

"Don't even joke about that, Love you" Haley said as she ran out the front door to Lucas' car.

The first day of school was a big thing for Haley. It was her favorite day of the year, besides Christmas and her Birthday. She was smart, and she actually liked the challenges, unlike most students.

"Let's hit the road Lukie!" She bounced, "can't be late for the first day of school:"

"Hales, we have half an hour to get there, I doubt we're going to be late."

They spent the rest of the ride to school in a comfortable silence. Haley was almost bursting with anticipation. She bounced happily into her first class, on to stop and find that someone was sitting in her usual seat. It was always the same people in A.P., so everyone just kind of sat in the same spot. Haley walked over to the guy in her seat and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she was met with a pair of familiar icy blue eyes.

"Hey"

---------------------------------------------------------

So yea, this chapter was just basically just to kinda set up the background. All of the interesting stuff will come later. Should I keep going?

J


	2. Chapter 2

**Where did you go?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill

**Summary:** _AU. Haley James is a conservative 16-year-old girl, whose best friends with Lucas Roe and Brooke Davis. What happens when Nathan Scott invades her world, but is exactly the opposite of what she had assumed him to be. She falls for him, but when she finally works up the courage to tell him, will it be to late._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_She bounced happily into her first class, on to stop and find that someone was sitting in her usual seat. It was always the same people in A.P., so everyone just kind of sat in the same spot. Haley walked over to the guy in her seat and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she was met with a pair of familiar icy blue eyes._

"Hey" 

----------------

"Ummm.. I think that you're in the wrong class, and that's my seat." Haley said looking at the ground.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm in the right class, this is A.P. English, are you sure you're on in the right class?" Blue eyes answered matter of factly.

"Yes," Haley answered slightly embarrassed, "but can I please have my seat?"

"Whatever," Blue eyes mumbled as he got up and sat in the desk next to hers. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Haley answered turning to face the mysterious man she had met earlier.

"Why do people always assume I'm stupid? Like I met this guy yesterday, and he actually thought that I had the wrong schedule."

"Um, yea sorry about that," she replied. "I'm not sure, I guess it's just because…" Their teacher walking in, ready to start class cut Haley off.

"Okay, let's get this over with, even though I know you've already heard my A.P. speech before." He started without looking up. "I'm Mr. Bell, I teach all A.P. subjects, you are a gifted group of people, blah blah blah, but the course load is heavy and hard. If you are experiencing any difficulties please don't hesitate to see me, yada yada yada." Mr. Bell concluded looking up as the students laughed.

"Ahhh, Mr. Scott I see you found your way to our lovely classroom alright." Mr. Bell said smiling.

"Uhh, yea…" Blue eyes answered.

"Everyone I almost forgot to tell you," The teacher addressed his 9 other students. A.P. was a small class, "We have a new addition to our wacky family. Nathan Scott, he will be joining us from now, until the end of basketball season, which is the beginning of April.." There was a murmur amongst the class, a basketball player in A.P? It was unheard of. "Scott, I must warn you, you're in for a hell of a ride these next 7 months." The rest of the class laughed.

"Umm… are you allowed to say stuff like that?" Nathan asked uncomfortably.

"Son, this is A.P., we can do whatever the hell we want." Bell laughed along with the class.

"Yea… alright" Nathan responded rather embarrassed. It was like he had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Anyways moving on, this year I decided to try something different." Mr. Bell started into his lesson. The class groaned. "I know that I say that every year, and every year we stop three weeks into it, because my ideas are rather… stupid, but I have a feeling this will be good. Every year up until now, A.P. has been about individual work, but how am I supposed to send you out into the world with no team work skills?" Once again the class groaned, "Come on guys just give it a chance, you will be pairing up with the person sitting in the desk beside you..."

"Great…" Nathan mumbled, just what he needed, having to work with a stuck up snob who thought he was stupid.

"You will work with this person for the rest of the year," Mr. Bell continued, "The majority of the assignments are partner, but I am obligated to provide some individual ones too. If you need help, you will ask your partner, only when both of you need help will you be able to come to me. It's about team work people." The teacher continued talking as he handed out assignments and the pairs pushed their desks together.

"Okay," Haley started, "I'm Haley James."

"I'm Nathan Scott."

"Yea, I know. I get that you're all 'I'm a hotshot basketball player' and stuff, so yea, I'll just do everything, and I'll let you copy off my stuff in the morning before class, and even if you wanted to help, I'm not about to let my marks fall from A's to B's…" Haley couldn't continue because Nathan had interrupted her.

"Umm, what makes you think I'm not going to work? And I'm not going to copy off you, because I really don't trust you that much, and **I'm** not going to let **my** A's fall either." Nathan answered staring right at Haley, a little mad.

"Oh, well sorry I guess I just assumed…"

"Yea well, don't I have enough people making assumptions about me already."

"K well sorry, let's just get to work." Haley answered, wondering what he meant about people making assumptions about him.

Haley and Nathan continued working all morning, not saying a word to each other. There was still that awkwardness between them. When the lunch bell rang they both bolted out of their seats leaving in opposite directions out of the classroom.

--------------

"Oh my god Brooke, it was the worst!" Haley ranted as her and Brooke walked outside to have lunch with Lucas. "I totally called him stupid like 5 times, and he's not, It was super embarrassing."

"Haley, we are talking about BoyToy from the mall right?"

"Yea," she answered as she pushed the door open, looking for Lucas.

"This is you chance, I mean you haven't liked a guy in forever. Now you can actually nail him!" Brooke exclaimed giddily.

"Brooke, first of all I don't have a crush on him, secondly, I don't want to nail him, and thirdly I have never 'liked' a guy, I have had crushes… big difference!"

"There is no difference, a crush and a like are the exact same thing!"

"No, a crush is where you think you like a guy, but you have never actually talked to him, so really you only like the way he looks, actually liking a guy, requires talking to him, and actually liking his personality too, and I just haven't had one of those yet…" Haley stated sadly.

"Okay, now you are depressing me. I don't care, you and BoyToy are totally gonna hookup this year! Oh! There's Lucas" Broke said as she started walking over to his table.

"Who's sitting with him?" Haley asked

"I don't know I can't see his face, probably one of those new basketball guys on his team, now hurry up, I can't wait to see my Broody!" Broke demanded, practically running.

"Please Brooke enough with the nicknames, you're gonna make me gag!"

--------------

"Lucas, man, I'm telling you, this girl is like… weird." Nathan started as they sat down at a table outside to eat.

"What do you mean?" Lucas answered.

"Well I told you I ran into her and her friend at the mall, and she was like cute and stuff, and I actually thought she was cool, and then I walk into class, and all she is, is like all judgmental and shit, like I wasn't good enough to be in the same room as her, it was like total opposite."

"What did you say her name was again?" Lucas asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ha…" He was interrupted by Lucas.

"Hey, it's Haley and Brooke, don't worry you'll actually like them." He said as he moved over so Brooke could sit beside him.

That's when it hit Nathan, the Haley in class was Lucas' Haley! Shit! Here he was totally beaking this girl, and she was Lucas' best friend. Well this would be interesting.

--------------

"Hey Broody!" Brooke said happily giving Lucas a kiss. She turned to look at the boy sitting across from Lucas. "Well, well, well, if it isn't BoyToy, didn't think I'd see you around so soon." She said winking. "Hales look who you have to sit by! It's BoyToy!"

Haley huffed as she sat down, looking at her food.

"Wait, how do you guys know Nate?" Lucas asked, really confused.

"Oh, we met in the ladies dressing rooms at the mall, and he's Haley's A.P. Partner." Brooke said giggling. She still couldn't get over how funny it actually was, that Nathan wound up being friends with Lucas. "I'm Brooke by the way" She said, a little giggle escaping her mouth.

Lucas looked at Nathan. "Haley is your partner? Like my Haley?" he asked surprised

"Yea, but I didn't realize she was **your** Haley until now." Nathan answered sheepishly, still staring at his food, not daring to look up.

"Well," Brooke grinned mischievously, "Looks like you two are gonna have to work something out, cause you're gonna be seeing a lot more of each other than just in class."

Haley and Nathan both sighed, not at all happy.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked, "what are you doing on Friday?"

Haley head snapped up as she looked at Brooke with wide eyes.

"Nothing, why?" he answered, still playing with his food.

"I'm having a party, you should come."

Nathan looked at Lucas, as if to ask what he should say. "Sure, why not." He answered unenthusiastically when Lucas had nodded. He let his gaze shift over to Haley, only to find that her wide surprised eyes, had turned into a glare aimed at Brooke.

"This should be interesting" Lucas mumbled as he took another bite of his food. It was going to be a long week.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Again, just kind of a background chapter, I have to establish some groundwork before anything can happen, you can expect something to happen in the next couple of chapters, so please, bear with me!_

_J_


	3. Chapter 3

Where did you go

**Where did you go?**

**So… it's been a while since I updated… like a year, but my time is starting to free up a bit now that cheerleading season is over and I really enjoy writing so hopefully I will be able to update at least once a week from now on!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of One Tree Hill

**Summary:** _AU. Haley James is a conservative 16-year-old girl, whose best friends with Lucas Roe and Brooke Davis. What happens when Nathan Scott invades her world, but is exactly the opposite of what she had assumed him to be. She falls for him, but when she finally works up the courage to tell him, will it be to late._

_--_

"UGGH!" Haley puffed as she threw a hanger from her closet on the ground. It was Friday night and she wanted to find something to wear before Brooke got there to find something for her. "Why do I suck so bad at picking cute outfits!!"

"Relax Tutorgirl! That's what I'm here for!" Brooke exclaimed as she bounced into Haley's room, "Besides, even if you had picked something out, I would have probably changed it, Nathan's gonna be there you know…"

" – Trust me Brooke, I know…which is why I CAN NOT look like a slut. He already thinks I'm a bitch, if I don't watch out he'll start confusing me with Rachel." Haley joked sarcastically.

"Don't worry Haley, I know what I'm doing…"Brooke said seriously as she pulled a shopping bag from around the corner, " I figured that Naley hook-up night deserved new clothes!! How hurry up and change because we have to be back at my house before everyone else shows up."

--

"Hey Luke?" Nathan started as Lucas drove them in what he assumed was the direction of Brooke's house, "Are you sure that my coming is cool? Cause your friend Haley didn't seem to excited about it."

"Don't worry about it Nathan, there's gonna be so many people there you probably won't even see her. Besides, I didn't think that you would care what Haley thought, you don't like her" Lucas pointed out.

"Yea…I'm sorry about that man, I get that she's your best friend and everything, but I think our personalities just clash too much." Nathan started "And I'm sure I will see a lot of her tonight, since you and Brooke are the only other people I know."

As the boys pulled up to the house the party was already in full swing. Walking up the sidewalk Nathan had a chance to think about how different this was from his normal weekend routine. His dad was killer, and Nathan rarely had the chance to go out. He went to the gym and lifted weights all night and by the time he got home he was usually too tired to go out. Saturdays were usually spent in the driveway practicing alongside his dad who would pick apart everything he did. Sundays, well, lets just say Nathan never understood why it was supposed to be the day of rest. Nathan was shook out of his thoughts as he felt the bass from the music inside vibrating through his feet.

"You ready Nate?" Lucas asked

"For sure"

Nathan stepped inside and all eyes were on him. The girls whispering about the hot new guy, and the guys about the new guy who was going to creep on their girls. Just as Nathan was starting to feel uncomfortable about the people staring, a high voice shouted "Brooody!" and Lucas stopped abruptly. That's when Nathan saw good old Haley James… looking actually kind of hot.

"Lucas! Haley and I were just going to go and play I Never in the kitchen, come play too!" She yelled across her huge entrance way as she waved them over.

"Nate?" Lucas asked

"Sure, why not"

In the kitchen the table was already full. Of course, Brooke noticed this immediately. "Hey! This is my party, now 4 of you move!" She barked. When no one moved she said, "I meant now." A couple people groaned, and everyone shifted around to make room.

"Now that's better." Brooke commented "Now Broody, you sit next to me, and Nathan you sit on my other side, and oh look! That only leaves one spot one more spot right next to Nathan for one Tutorgirl"

Haley just shrugged, and inwardly thanked Brooke, she had really screwed up with Nathan already, and they were going to be spending a lot of time together. This a chance to prove to him, that she really was a good person.

"Well, I don't know about you girls but I want to know who this hot piece of ass is and if he's with anyone! Actually scratch that, I don't really care if he's with anyone." A redhead at the table said as she winked across the table at Nathan.

"Oh please Rachael! We could all smell whore when we stepped in the kitchen, you didn't need say anything to let us know." Brooke muttered.

"Honey, that smell was coming from the Blondie two seats down from you." Rachael commented like she was talking to a child. Now, Haley wasn't normally one to let Rachael get to her, but when she insinuated she was a slut or a whore, Haley never took it. She was probably the furthest thing from it. It's not like Haley was waiting for marriage, but after seeing two of her sisters get pregnant in high school, she decided that she wasn't going to go there until she knew that she could deal with that possibility and that whoever she loved enough to give that much of herself too, would stick by her, no matter what.

"Listen Red, just because Chris liked me doesn't mean I'm a skank. He just thought that YOU were a dirty whore and was scared of getting chlamydia!" Haley yelled back.

"Hey! Settle down guys, we do this everytime we're all together, lets just play the game." A boyish look guy with spiky hair said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, guys this is Nathan" Lucas started and then proceeded to go around the table. "This is Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Rachael, Tim, and then you already know Hales and Brooke."

"Lets get this game goin'" Skills said as he passed out the drinks.

"Ooo! I want to start!" Bevin said. "I never… umm… I never jumped a girl in the Library" She finished winking at Skills.

"oh yea, I did do that.." he said as he took a drink. Rachael and Lucas also drank.

"I said **girl** Rachael." Bevin said.

"I know" Rachael commented while looking at Nathan. He couldn't understand if that was supposed to be sexy or what… but the vibe he was getting from her was STD

"My turn. I've never thrown myself at a guy who didn't want me! Drink up Haley!" Rachael said raising her glass.

"Fine, we'll play it like that. I've never had to go to fat camp!" Haley said back matter of factly. "I believe that it's your turn now Rach-ho." Nathan couldn't believe this girl. I mean sure what Rachael had said hadn't been exactly nice, but Nathan thought that Haley had gone to far talking about Rachael's weight.

" I have one. I've never been a stuck up judgmental bitch." He said looking straight at Haley.

"Hales," Bevin said cluelessly, "I think he means you." She finished smiling.

"Thanks Bev, I didn't realize" Not blaming the girl, some things just went over her head. "And fuck you Nathan!" Haley said as she got up and left the kitchen.

"Good going Hot-Shot. Now you just put operation Naley in a huge setback!" Brooke exclaimed running after Haley.

"Operation wha –" Nathan started

"Dude, that was seriously not cool." Lucas said. He was really mad at Nathan, I guess not knowing the whole story, Nathan could only make certain presumptions.

"Luke, I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling this party, think we could go?" Nathan asked

"Sure, Hales and Brooke are probably not going to come back downstairs for a while."

As the two basketball players left, a smirking Rachael sat at the table. Nathan had just basically defended her in front of everyone. It wouldn't be much longer till he would be begging her not to stop.

--

The car ride home had been silent until Lucas decided he should probably tell Nathan what the kitchen scene had been about.

"Look Nate, I know what Haley said sounded out of line, and maybe to a certain degree it was, but Rachael knows how to push Haley's buttons."

" Sure, but it still didn't make it right that she criticized Rachels weight."

"Rachael did go to fat camp though, but not because she was fat. Her parents just wanted her to go to this band camp when she was little and she said something like she'd rather go to fat camp then go there, so that's where they sent her."

"Well, either way, I don't understand why Haley would react so crazy to being told she flung herself at a guy Luke."

"It wasn't that part Nathan. It was the wanting part. When we were in grade 9, we were are really close, Haley, Brooke, Rachael and I –"

"Rachael? But Haley and Brooke seem like they hate her?" Nathan questioned.

"I'll get there, don't worry. Anyways, Haley started dating this guy named Jared. He was cool at first and they dated for a long time. About half way through grade 10, he started acting kinda weird, and we all got the feeling that he was hooking up with someone else, but we didn't know who. Of course by that time Hales was like, hopelessly in love with him. By the time grade 11 rolled around, they were still together, but the only time they were ever actually together was when Jared wanted something from Haley, whether it was help with homework, money, or just an alibi for his parents. We all tried to tell her that he had changed and was bad for her, but she didn't believe us. About half way through grade 11 Haley and Brooke had a stupid little fight, and Haley went to Rachael's to talk about. She ended up walking in on Jared and Rachael having sex. I found her crying on my doorstep an hour later. Apparently Rachael had been fooling around with Jared for around a year while he had been with Haley. That's when we all started hating her. Hales was devastated, she cried for like a month. And Rachael ended things with Jared about a week after Haley caught them, she said it wasn't 'fun anymore, cause they weren't sneaking around.'"

"Shit… that sucks" said Nathan, "But who is that Chris guy they were yelling at each other about?"

"Oh, he is just this guy that Rachael liked, but he was into Haley. He was a creep though and Hales thought he was a perv, but Rachael just kind of thought of it as Haley getting revenge, even though I don't think she ever really even liked talking to Chris."

"oh…"

"Yea, you think while you were made at Haley for being judgmental, you might have judged her a little too soon?" Lucas said.

Nathan just turned and looked out the window, where he slowly muttered to himself, "maybe.."

_--_

_So? I haven't written in so long.. I hope that it's good enough. Let me know what you think._

_J._

**Spoilers:**

**Nathan and Haley see each other since the night of the party.**

**Rachael tries to win over Nathan**

**Nathan gets a surprise visit from Dan**


End file.
